Drunken Parties
by Inthefire
Summary: Alanna manages to get drunk, and Kel's along for the ride. Written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN.
1. Chapter 1

Alanna threw back a drink and came to stand next to Kel. "Hello Knight Keladry," Alanna said with a smile.

Kel looked over at Alanna. "I've told you numerous times," she replied dryly, "Just call me Kel."

Alanna grinned. "Fine," she said, "But only because you asked so nicely.

Kel smiled, and then registered the empty glass in the Lioness's hands. "Are you drinking, Alanna?"

A sheepish look crossed Alanna's face. "It's a special occasion," she defended.

Kel scowled. "It's hardly 'special.' There are dozens of these gatherings during the Midwinter season."

Alanna nudged Kel and pressed a drink into your hand. "Loosen up," she whispered, "We never drink. It's okay to have fun occasionally."

Kel looked down at Alanna, a dubious look on her face. "Just one," she said slowly. Alanna nodded her approval. But Kel did not have just one drink that night, and it did not take long before the lady knights were drunk.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"This ball is so boring," Alanna grumbled, clearly drunk, "We need to liven it up a bit, Lady Knight. Would you care to dance?"

"I thought you were calling me Kel now!" Kel accused.

"Oh, sorry Kel," Alanna said with a giggle, "Will you still dance with me?"

"Why not? We'll show those nobles what we got!" Kel declared. Alanna and Keladry stumbled onto the dance floor and began to gyrate their bodies completely opposite to the music. They bumped into several couples and received angry glares from the majority of the nobles present, but Alanna and Kel were too drunk to notice. "This is fun," Kel stuttered with a silly grin across her face.

"It is," Alanna agreed, "But I'm thirsty again. Let's take a break."

Kel conceded, and the two ambled back to the bar to enjoy themselves further.


	3. Chapter 3

Alanna and Kel walked up to the bar. "Two more!" Alanna demanded, slapping her hand on the table.

The bartender only had to appraise them momentarily before recognizing how drunk the Lioness really was. "I'm sorry, my lady," he apologized, "but I don't believe that your husband would forgive me if I gave you anymore drink. And he's not a man that you want to have as your enemy. I like my ears where they are."

Alanna laughed. "Georgie doesn't do that anymore. I told him that he can't be cutting the ears off of my friends."

The bartender looked at her stonily. "I'm sorry," he repeated before turning to help another customer. Alanna stormed off, mumbling curses as she went. Kel followed her, wondering what fun she would have with the Lioness next.


	4. Chapter 4

Alanna plumped herself down at a table, depressed that she could not get another drink. "It's not fair. Everyone else can get drinks. I only had a few more than they did." She hiccupped and put her head on the table.

Kel sat down beside her. "It's okay Alanna," Kel soothed.

"No it's not," Alanna complained, her face still on the table, "I only drink a few times a year and, and when I do I want to be able to drink my wine." At this point Alanna burst into sobs.

Kel rubbed Alanna's back, attempting to calm the drunken older woman. "Why don't you go take a nap now, Alanna? I'm tired. Are you tired? We can take a nap together!"

Alanna seemed to perk up at this. "Just for an hour. I'm not done having fun yet," she told Kel, "But maybe then they'll give us some more wine." Alanna and Kel walked up stairs, albeit quite unsteadily, to Alanna's rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Alanna and Kel stumbled into the Lioness's quarters. Kel helped Alanna onto her bed, only dropping her once. "You're a really nice friend," Alanna said, "That's probably why you have a much better life than I do."

"No I don't," Kel responded, "I don't even have a man." Tears began to well in the corners of her eyes.

Alanna looked slightly confused. "I thought that you were in a relationship with that boy, CleCle."

Kel began to sniffle. "He didn't want me anymore. He had to go marry some other girl. And his name was Cleanna."

Alanna nodded, her face solemn. "Cleanna," she said, "Just like Alanna. But that's so sad, Kel. Men are idiots. They're useless."

"No they're not," Kel moaned, "You need them for bed."

"No you don't," Alanna told her, "Women work just as well. I'll show you."

**Please review!**


End file.
